Simplify the following expression: ${-4(8k-1)-5(3-5k)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-4(}\gray{8k-1}{)} - 5(3-5k) $ $ {-32k+4} - 5(3-5k) $ Distribute the ${-5}$ into the parentheses: $ -32k+4 {-5(}\gray{3-5k}{)} $ $ -32k+4 {-15+25k} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-32k + 25k} + {4 - 15}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {-7k} + {4 - 15}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-7k} {-11}$ The simplified expression is $-7k-11$